


The Stubborn Papercut

by TotidemVerbis



Series: HBO War One Shots And Drabbles [15]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Fluff, M/M, all of the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotidemVerbis/pseuds/TotidemVerbis
Summary: Walt just wants to bake a cake. Why does that have to be so problematic?





	The Stubborn Papercut

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first DocWalt fic! It's short, but it's a start.

“Shit!” The single word echoes throughout the house, and Walt’s head hangs down as he hears footsteps headed his way. He’d finally convinced Tim to take a nap, and now that’s ruined all because Walt’s a little clumsy at times. 

“Are you o—Why the hell are you bleeding?!” Walt’s holding a paper towel around his bleeding finger, but it looks like he’s bled through the thin fabric. Maybe the cut’s a little deeper than he originally thought.

“I made a cake?” Walt tries and quirks his lips into a smile. Tim’s sharp eyes look all around the kitchen, at the flour streaked countertops and the lopsided cake sitting next to the fridge, before narrowing in on Walt’s bleeding finger again. 

“Let me take a look,” Tim says as he steps into Walt’s space. Walt doesn’t mind having Tim in his space, quite the opposite actually, but he wishes it was for a different reason. 

Instead Tim is tossing the bloodied paper towel into the trashcan and looking at the cut on Walt’s middle finger, but it’s really not all that bad. Walt was just going to cut a small piece of cake, to make sure it’s edible before feeding it to Tim, but he tripped while walking across the floor and nicked himself with the knife. He studies Tim’s face as he looks at the small cut, and he reaches up to touch the small grooves between Tim’s brows. 

“It’s really not that bad, so look at me. Please?” Walt must use the right tone, because Tim only sighs a little before straightening his shoulders and meeting Walt’s eyes. Walt’s smile feels more real, more genuine, as Tim’s eyes meet his. He leans forward to press a kiss against Tim’s chin, right cheek, left cheek, and he can feel Tim smiling as their lips brush together. Walt’s still smiling while he whispers, “Happy Anniversary.”

“It’s not a happy anniversary if you’re hurt,” Tim huffs but twists to kiss Walt properly. By the time Tim pulls back, Walt’s back is pushed against the kitchen counter and he’s breathing faster than before. Tim’s hands are gentle on the sides of his face, and Walt has one arm wrapped around Tim’s waist to hold him close. He’s holding his other arm out to the side, so that he won’t get blood on Tim.

“It’s like a papercut.” A stubborn papercut that won’t stop bleeding, but a thin little thing just the same. Walt’s perfectly fine, especially with Tim pressed up against him and holding him against the counter. 

“Your papercut is bleeding all over our cake.” Walt’s head snaps to the side, and he turns around to better inspect the cake. It’s a lost cause though, because he did get a little bit of blood on top of the white icing. The cut’s finally stopped bleeding though. 

“Maybe we can order a pizza?” Tim’s arms are still around Walt’s waist, and he feels lips moving across the back of his neck. He leans back against Tim, lets the other man hold most of his weight, and tips his head so Tim can kiss the side of his neck. 

“Maybe later,” Tim whispers into the skin behind Walt’s left ear.

“Later,” Walt agrees and then twists back around. Definitely later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
